


[Podfic] Indelible

by Saphirerose



Category: Avengers (Comic), Marvel 616, Marvel Noir
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dimension Travel, F/M, First Kiss, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphirerose/pseuds/Saphirerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an experiment goes awry, Tony thinks he may have found an answer to his problems and Steve faces something he's been avoiding for a very long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Indelible

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Indelible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/128710) by [Penumbren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penumbren/pseuds/Penumbren). 



> Downloads  
> MP3 Zipped:  
> Jinjurly archive Chapters 1-7: http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/indelible  
> Kiwi6:  
> Chapter 1-3: http://kiwi6.com/file/32k6778i25  
> Chapter 4-5: http://kiwi6.com/file/chigi7s0d3  
> Chapter 6-7: http://kiwi6.com/file/t9iguno4r2  
> 

ch 1-3  


ch 4-5  


ch 6-7  



End file.
